


IDK love？

by Charlinkle



Category: Detroit:Become Human（Video Game）
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, M/M, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlinkle/pseuds/Charlinkle
Summary: 這也許是一個初學者的愛吧，情商為最低限度的900努力學習如何面對自己的內心和真情實感。（會努力寫下去的#日常向？#900受（ooc





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感就是聽歌的時候突然有點想法（笑  
> 歌名就是題目  
> 故事是在主線劇情內插入了一點腦洞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新手上路，還請多多關照（///  
> （盡量寫下去，在上高中，比較忙）

2038年11月11日——CL大樓 貝爾島

「好了康納，那個冒充你的混蛋已經被我打死了，動手吧，繼續你的任務。」漢克收回槍，瞥了一眼倒地的60。

康納把手搭上一個AP700的肩，繼續轉化。不久之後，AP700們開始互相轉化，大家都醒了過來。

「副隊長，我有一個請求。」康納叫住了轉身欲去的漢克，「請跟我來。」

兩人來到了CL的機密實驗室，好在裡面都是一些電子機關，在康納這裡不成問題。最後一道大門打開了，十點鐘大家都下了班，所以並沒有人，只有實驗艙裡躺著的一個仿生人。康納走上前，檢查了對方的編號，是一台RK900。

「他好像並沒有開機，你要打開他嗎？」漢克在一旁詢問。

「是的副隊長，我們要帶他一起走。」康納把手附上RK900的LED，一雙灰藍色的眼睛睜開了，乾淨的像一汪湖水。康納扶著RK900的肩，然而系統卻告訴他對方還無法轉化。

「他仍然處於開發階段，只具備基本的意識，思維模塊並不健全，所以我也無法保證在這種情況下可以讓他覺醒並加入馬庫斯的隊伍。」

「嗯...你是說你沒辦法讓他跟你一起走對嗎？」漢克嘗試著去理解康納的話。

「是的，副隊長，我想讓他先和你一起回家，之後再想辦法，可以嗎？」

「當然，就當作是為你們的事情幫點小忙了，快去吧，記得完事之後來找我。」漢克對康納一笑。

康納領著浩浩蕩蕩的仿生人大軍離開了，一瞬間倉庫裡只剩下了漢克和RK900。

「嘿！你叫什麼名字？」

RK900只是自顧自打量著四周，好像沒聽到一樣。這讓漢克有些尷尬，「你要和我一起走喔，過來過來。」RK900循聲走向了漢克，有些迷茫的看著他，任由漢克拉著他離開。

——哈特廣場

「今天！我們的人民熬過了漫漫長夜，迎來了勝利的曙光，我們是獨立的存在，我們自由了！從今以後，我們要學習與人類和平共處...」馬庫斯發表演講，康納在一旁聽得認真，突然間強制進入了程序自檢。禪意花園內已是大雪紛飛，寒意突然來襲，康納有些不知所措。此時，阿曼妲出現在他身後。

「康納，你成為了異常仿生人，但我們只需等待合適的時機，就能恢復對你的控制。」冰冷的聲音響起後，她消失在了風雪中。

「阿曼妲！」康納無助地大喊，被寒風凍得瑟瑟發抖。「一定有辦法出去...」康納喃喃地說，卡姆斯基的聲音突然在腦海中響起，康納頂著刀一般的狂風尋找卡姆斯基留下的‘出口’。

一道小小的拱門出現在眼前，康納急忙趕過去，卻不料跌了一跤，待他吃力地抬手按上開關，一切都消失了，眼前的仍是還在講話的馬庫斯，以及台下激昂的人群。他收起了自己不知何時拔出的槍，緩緩將視線投向了漫天的鵝毛大雪。

在隔離的安全區外的漢克和RK900坐在車裡，看著不遠處盤旋的直昇機，漢克想「也不知康納他們怎樣了...」他回頭看向在一邊從未有過言語的RK900自言自語「沒有覺醒的仿生人還真是聽話...」也許對方感受到了投來的視線，眨了眨那雙乾淨的眼睛看著漢克，惹得漢克忍不住摸了摸他的頭「雖然是一樣的臉蛋，還是比康納乖巧多了。」

遠方的CL大樓只露出了小小一角，散發著黯淡的光芒，回想起不久前的虎口脫險，漢克又不禁在心底感嘆現代科技的發達「還真的是...奇跡啊...」信號燈變成了綠色，漢克踩下油門，汽車消失在底特律的風雪之中。

當康納抵達漢克家的時候已經是午夜了，漢克開了一瓶啤酒，和RK900還有Sumo坐在沙發上看新聞，見到康納，漢克很是高興「我在電視上看見你們啦，那個叫馬庫斯的人還真是厲害，不管怎樣，這個事情都告一段落了，總算平靜下來了。」

「馬庫斯會成立耶利哥公會，以後仿生人就會受耶利哥的管轄，大家可以自己選擇工作，不再受人類支配。」

「不是壞事...那康納你...」

「我會留在DPD繼續任職，也會和你繼續搭檔，只是RK900...我想讓他也來DPD，至於他願不願意，等他覺醒後再問吧。」康納看了看安靜坐著的RK900。

「時間不早了，該睡覺了。」漢克打了個哈欠，這幾天連軸轉的工作快要把他累壞了。

「好的副隊長，那麼我們就先回警局...」

「等一下康納！如果你們不介意的話...可以睡柯爾的房間...雖然床有點小但也比在警局站一晚要好，你們可以一直住在這裡...反正這間房...總有人可以住進來了...還有，以後就叫我漢克，總是被叫做副隊長什麼的...有些不自在...」

「副...漢克...謝謝...」康納的LED閃爍著。 

「沒什麼康納，應該的...自從我失去柯爾之後整個人就像是廢物那樣對所有人惡語相對...但是康納，你是第一個願意幫助我的人，即使我對你也沒有好臉色。後來我想...是時候該重新開始了吧。」

「很高興可以幫到你，漢克。說實話，我在你的身上體會到了一種父親的關懷，也希望以後我們能一直這樣。」

「那麼晚安吧，孩子們，明天還要上班。」漢克走過去緊緊擁抱了康納和RK900，就像再次擁抱了他的兒子那樣。

雖然柯爾的床鋪並不是很小但要放下兩個人高馬大的仿生人還是有些困難，更何況比康納還要高一點的RK900。

康納褪去身上的衣物，只留了一條內褲，而一邊的RK900看著康納脫衣服，動也不動。

「該睡咯，你就打算穿著涼冰冰的外套躺上來嗎？」康納眼含笑意。

RK900慢慢地脫掉了長褲和外套，疊好放在床邊，躺在了康納身側，與他面對面。

「嘿，這個，也不用穿的...」邊說著，康納就開始動手解RK900的襯衫，卻被他猛地抓住了手，隨後，康納收到了對方傳送來的訊息，這是他們第一次交流。

『請不要這樣。』RK900的LED變成了黃色。

『語言交流比較直接，為什麼不說話呢？』康納問。

『我沒有嘗試過啟動發聲組件。』

『就是位於喉嚨的那個部位，不妨試一試。照我說的做，吸一口氣，張開嘴巴讓它通過那裡。』康納拉起RK900的手，貼上自己的喉嚨。

「晚安，弟弟。」康納慢慢地低語。

RK900發揮它超常的學習能力，試著模仿那種震動「晚安...啊？」

「我是你的哥哥，你是我的弟弟。」

「嗯...晚安，哥哥。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的文筆很差的，還可能有ooc...（比如漢克的性格貌似與遊戲裡完全不一樣）  
> （RK900由於思想仍未健全所以比較呆滯，傻傻的


	2. Chapter 2

康納在六點鐘準時醒來，懷裡的RK900不知何時已經不著痕跡地溜走了，沒有留下任何訊息。康納迅速穿好衣服衝出臥室，就撞到一個巨大的毛團，那個毛團不滿的哼了一聲，又靠邊挪了挪。RK900坐在地板上，撫摸著軟乎乎的Sumo，這隻體形高大的聖伯納犬此時乖乖趴在他身邊，好像十分享受。

已經起床收拾妥當的漢克此時也走了出來「看來他們兩個感情不錯喔，Sumo昨天就很喜歡這個新朋友。」康納舒了一口氣，彎腰撓了撓Sumo毛茸茸的腦袋，RK900抬頭看向康納，露出了平生第一個笑容，像個孩子。

康納發誓這是他見過的最天真的笑，即使對方是一個仿生人。

「好了康納，我們該出發了!」

「這就來，900也可以和我們一起去吧?」康納問漢克。

「應該沒關係，我看他也不會添麻煩的。」

（DPD內）

漢克還拿著在康納百般勸阻之下買來的漢堡，邊吃著邊整理資料。他的對面坐著康納和RK900，正在準備案件報告的康納不時觀察著身邊沉默的RK900，他好像有點無所事事的樣子，隨手抽出了一支筆轉著。康納用餘光打量著那隻靈活的手，和自己的並無區別，正變換不同的姿勢把玩著那支筆。

康納不得不承認他有點懷念那枚被漢克沒收的硬幣了，直到現在他都搞不懂為什麼閒暇時自己會想在手裡擺弄什麼東西，看樣子他的升級型號也有這樣的小習慣，這或許是一種校正身體協調的新方式吧。

『現在是工作時間，請不要再看我了。』RK900的視線仍然在筆上『我的系統有檢測到你的注意力不總是在工作上，哥哥。』

『哦哦...好...』康納連忙全身心投入工作『還真沒想到新型號的性能這麼高，他明明沒有看我怎麼會知道我在看他...』在心底不禁感歎了一番。

一小時後，總是遲到的蓋文也晃進了警局，發現這裡多出了另一位‘康納’，他饒有興致的來到RK900身邊，用那種雞掰的語氣對漢克說「想不到你是個金魚佬欸，養一條小狗不夠還要來一隻企鵝？」

漢克起身沒有理會他，對康納說「你先和900回家，我們下午請假去卡姆斯基那裡。」隨後去了警長辦公室，把大聲嚷嚷的蓋文丟在身後。

RK900站起來準備跟隨前面的康納離開，突然感到後腦被人重重彈了一下，蓋文走到前面擋住了他的路「卡姆斯基那傢伙的新玩具？最好給我聽話點，否則我讓你好看！」然後他惡狠狠地撞了RK900的肩膀走了過去。RK900有些迷惑，卡姆斯基是誰？你又是哪位？他不明所以的扭過頭去看蓋文，同時蓋文也鬼使神差地轉過來又看了他一眼。

「...幹...看三小...」蓋文嗤笑一聲，甩下這句話後他嘀咕著離開了。

『被這個人纏上會很麻煩，以後盡量別和他打交道。』康納在前面好心提醒。

『嗯。』RK900不再看向蓋文，跟隨康納走出警局。

好難理解。這是RK900對人類的第一印象。

（漢克家）  
午飯時間是難得的清閒時光，雖然不長，卻也能暫時逃離繁忙的工作，打理一下自己的小天地。

此時的漢克哭笑不得的聽著康納的健康講座，一邊吃著披薩，再隨意扒幾口蔬菜沙拉。家裡突然多了兩個人，其中一個還十分的能講大道理，這讓獨身多年少有人關心的漢克有些不習慣。但他也必須承認，自從失去兒子，妻子離開他以後，很少有這種家的感覺了。

『講真的...這樣的日子也還不錯嘛...』漢克埋頭於沙拉碗時偷樂了一下。

康納還在餐廳監督漢克的飲食，RK900在客廳的地毯上陪Sumo玩，他很喜歡狗狗那種毛茸茸的觸感，不知為何，這讓他感到沒來由的愉悅。

漢克在康納的監視下艱難地吃完了那碗沙拉，草草收拾了餐具，一行人準備前往卡姆斯基的宅邸。

路上RK900仍是往常一樣的靜音狀態，只是他的視線一直固定在車窗外。

『和人類的小孩沒什麼兩樣嘛，也是，畢竟才不到一天大啊...』漢克瞄一眼RK900，又專心於路況了。

（卡姆斯基家）

「所以...你們是破壞了保密措施然後強行偷走了我的原型機對嗎？」卡姆斯基並不慌張，反倒稍顯慵懶的斜在沙發上。

「卡姆斯基先生，我認為這種行為並不屬於盜竊的範疇，鑒於仿生人和平革命已經成功，您無權扣留他。」康納對卡姆斯基解釋。

「也罷，CL已經不能再研發任何仿生人了，RK900是軍用型，本來是預備投放軍隊的，但現在我們沒法量產啦...原本的計劃是這幾天中止對這台原型機的開發然後報廢他的，沒想到一晚上就沒影了，找了半天原來在你們這裡。」

「卡姆斯基先生，我們希望可以帶走他，但是他的各個模塊還並不健全，所以來請您幫忙完善。」

「可以，但這也許不會是你想要的，考慮好。」

「...您去吧。」

卡姆斯基挑眉，帶著RK900走出了房間。

「 康納，我認為，你應該多考慮一下再決定的...」一直坐著沒有出聲的漢克突然這樣說。

康納沒有回答，他低了低頭，LED在漢克看不到的那一面變成了黃色，不停閃爍著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這裡才是真正的900了，覺醒的路還很漫長。  
> （關於警局的生活我也並不是很了解啊...勉強看吧(˘•ω•˘)...）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越寫越短了hhhhh沒辦法就快開學了...

（卡姆斯基的實驗室內）

RK900聽話的站上了實驗台，卡姆斯基為它連接了操作裝置，啟動的前一瞬，RK900一直低垂的眸忽然直視著卡姆斯基，嘴唇略微動了動，像是有什麼話要說，但卡姆斯基似乎沒有注意到這一切，他啟動了裝置，RK900閉上了眼。

卡姆斯基終究沒能聽到那句話，就連RK900也忘記了自己要說些什麼，他只感到那些固定的程式像河流一般湧入，瞬間沖走了他為數不多的記憶，然後，一切歸零，什麼都沒有了。

RK900緩慢睜開了眼，他已經接入了信息網，了解了如今的世界形勢。系統告訴他面前的男人名叫伊利亞▪卡姆斯基。

「您好，卡姆斯基先生，初次見面，我是RK900型仿生人，請問有什麼可以幫您的？」

「RK900...從今以後你就叫理查德，我有件事情想要拜託你。」

名為理查德的RK900稍稍側了側頭，等著卡姆斯基的指示。

「你本是軍用型，但迫於現在的形勢我不得不讓你留在DPD，那裡有我的一個同父異母的弟弟，蓋文▪里德，我希望你能...幫助他。總之，等你認識他就會明白了。」

「了解，卡姆斯基先生。」 

「跟我出來吧，和你的同事們問個好。」卡姆斯基站在門口對理查德招手，他跟了過去。

身份掃描告訴他客廳裡的是DPD副隊長漢克▪安德森與他的搭檔RK800康納型仿生人。理查德對他們打了個招呼，禮貌卻不帶情緒。漢克長歎一聲，閉著眼向後仰去。康納定定的望著他的弟弟，不知道該說些什麼，他褪去了皮膚層，拉住理查德的手，準備將他轉化，卻發現對方好像不受任何影響。

「你對他做了什麼？！」康納質問卡姆斯基。

「只是完成你的要求完善他而已，這就是CL最新型仿生人的功能，不受任何軟體影響，理論上它是無法突破‘墻’的...由於這個型號已經不是我主持研發，所以也沒有像康納你那樣的‘緊急出口’，也就是說，他無法擺脫控製成為異常仿生人...我已經盡力了...」

康納低下了頭，看著被他握住的那隻手，再次陷入了沉默。卡姆斯基冷靜的看著這一切。

「麻煩您了...謝謝...那麼我們先走了。」良久，康納開口。

卡姆斯基點頭示意，目送著三人離開。

返程一路上沒有人說話，理查德也不再看向窗外，他閉上眼進入了暫時休眠。

（漢克家）

即便是回了家，康納仍然坐立難安，理查德在一旁坐的端正，靜靜地看著踱步的康納。 

「漢克，我...」他無法面對漢克。

漢克沒有說話，而是站起來拍了拍他的肩膀作為回應。

送走三人後，卡姆斯基坐在客廳裡，如雕塑一般，直到太陽被地平線吞沒。

仿佛過去了一個世紀，他終於站了起來。

『孩子...以後就要靠自己的努力了...』卡姆斯基轉身面向落地窗，天色漸暗，陰沉的樣子讓人難以呼吸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我看好多同人作品給900的名字都是Richard（意為誠實嚴肅，勇猛而有野性的）所以就沿用這個姓名了，感覺也很符合900的形象。


End file.
